


A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 'cept they have no idea what the heck it is, Akira's turned into some sort of Shadow connoisseur or something, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Omega Ryuji, Rest assured no one gets pregnant though, Self-Lubrication, YOU GO TO SLEEP MORGANA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Akira learns that judging others, even Shadows, based on outward appearances is a rude and punishable offense.





	1. There Are Some Things You Shouldn't Say Aloud Even If It's True!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetbunThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/gifts).



> Sooooo I was reading through SweetbunThorn's ask-pegoryu blog on Tumblr and found a section on an Omegaverse and needless to say I was...inspired. So yeah I hope you like this fic! ;u;

In their line of work, the Phantom Thieves had encountered a myriad of different Shadows. Being reflections of the human conscience, the Shadows each had their own distinctive abilities and appearances that never failed to provide a sort of variety during a battle. Akira would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to a new type of Shadow to fight and possibly persuade to join the Phantom Thieves’ cause. Not only was having an array of personas to choose from incredibly useful in combat against the more hostile cognitive beings, but Akira simply appreciated a majority of the aesthetics they provided in their diversity, regardless of whether or not they were trying to stab or burn him to death. Although he had seen and fought all sorts of Shadows during his adventures, nothing had ever prepared him for what a certain new encounter held in store for him.

* * *

 

It was a new mission; their goal, as usual, was to track down the target and create a change of heart to stop whatever crimes the target was going unpunished for. They drove through Mementos, Queen guiding them through the eerie tunnels and occasionally reversing the van from dead-ends. As they continued to drive around, the unusual lack of enemies roaming on the floor became more and more apparent. Although the avoidance of conflict was supposed to be a good thing, the deafening quiet of the tunnels was much more unnerving than a normal floor crawling with Shadows.

And to Skull, it was also incredibly boring, to say the least.

“What the hell?” he groaned, bouncing his good leg impatiently. He was sitting in the middle row of the van with Joker and Fox. “Where are all the baddies? I’m gonna fall asleep just sitting here!”

“We shouldn’t be getting into fights willy-nilly, Skull,” snapped Mona. “But I’ll agree that it is strange we have seen a single Shadow yet. I wonder where they went?”

“Ha, maybe they took a hint after seeing us beat up so many of their pals and decided to scram!”

“That may be, but we always see Shadows lurking about even if they’re much weaker than us.” replied Fox. He was finishing up a drawing in his sketchbook when Skull’s arm accidentally knocked into his elbow as Skull stretched through a yawn, ruining the line he made. Fox glared disapprovingly at Skull, and Skull gave a sheepish grin in return.

“Oops, sorry about that, man.”

Fox opened his mouth as if he was about to admonish him when Oracle suddenly interrupted. “Forget about that for now, Fox, I think that fight Skull wanted is coming up!”

Sure enough, the looming figure of a Shadow walked out from around the corner of the tunnel. When the Shadow spotted them, it hesitated a moment before dashing towards them, puddles of black goo trailing in its wake.

“Alright, now we’re talking!” shouted Skull as Mona intercepted the Shadow headlong; he leapt out of Mona with everyone else as the Shadow exploded from the mess of goo.

The Shadow’s true form was a monstrous black wolf; long, yellowed fangs were visible in its snarling mouth, but its eyes glimmered a luminous pearly white that stood out from the pitch black of its fur.

Ryuji grinned, his grip on the metal pipe in his hands tightening in anticipation. “Now things are getting interesting!”

* * *

 

When Akira saw the true form of the Shadow, he was disappointed, to say the least.

Sure, it had glowing eyes that were fairly cool, but other than that the design was so _bland_. Compared to others, this Shadow was just a generic, ordinary-looking animal. No wings with intricate patterns or oddly shaped features that looked like celestial bodies or even an unnatural fur color, just an oversized version of an already real creature. Akira sighed as Panther lashed at the beast with her whip; he hoped that its abilities would at least be highly useful as compensation for the lack of style.

When the wolf was weakened (which took only a short amount of time), the gang closed in on their prey, guns whipped out and threatening to shoot at any moment. Joker stepped in.

“Well, it seems you’re in a tight situation,” said Joker, pointing his pistol at the wolf’s face. He didn’t know anything about the Shadow’s personality, so he would try and keep things casual for now.

The wolf didn’t respond, its blank eyes staring aimlessly at Joker.

“What’s wrong? Can’t think of anything to say?”

At this the wolf growled, the fur on its back beginning to rise. “Me no like this cocky attitude of yours, human. If you want to make friends, me suggest you learn some manners.” replied the wolf; its voice was deep and gravelly.

At this point Joker normally would’ve apologized to the Shadow or shrugged off the hostile tone in its voice, smoothly changing the subject to something else, but Joker didn’t feel like putting in the effort to establish a friendly bond with this one. He was already disappointed, and judging from how easily it was taken down it didn’t seem like the Shadow had any useful abilities for him to use either. Might as well destroy it already and gain some experience.

“My attitude’s perfectly fine, and too bad for you this conversation is over now.”

Joker prepared to launch an all-out attack when suddenly the wolf tossed its head back and let out a ghostly howl, the sound echoing off the walls. The noise was so loud that Joker, being the closest to the Shadow, was knocked off his feet and collapsed on the floor, the haunting sound ringing in his ears. Noticing that he was stunned the wolf stopped howling and pounced, fangs bared as it leapt for Joker’s throat.

“Joker!” shouted Skull.

Skull, who had managed to recover before the others, quickly jumped between Joker and the Shadow, grimacing as the wolf sank its fangs into his arm before delivering a finishing blow with his metal pipe. The Shadow disintegrated into ashes, and Skull stood for a moment, panting, before quickly rushing over to Joker’s side, slinging Joker’s arm around his shoulders and hoisting him back up. “You alright, Joker? I thought you were done for!”

Joker stared at him in disbelief. “Forget about me! What about you? That Shadow looked like it took a chunk out of your arm!”

Skull winced at that. “Yeah, it stung like a bitch, but nothing some medicine can’t fix… probably.” He turned his gaze to look at the wound, eyes widening in shock when he realized that there was no wound at all. Aside from the sleeve of his outfit being torn to shreds, his arm was completely unscathed. “What the hell..? That definitely should’ve left a mark! I mean, I could’ve _sworn_ that bastard’s teeth pierced through!”

Joker shrugged, more relieved than anything that Skull wasn’t hurt. “Maybe you just got lucky?”

“…Maybe,”

After checking for any other injuries, Skull and Joker headed back to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. They traveled further down Mementos before they finally found their target and finished the job.

* * *

 

The next day was a day-off. Sundays meant no school, and there were no pressing deadlines for a change of heart close by. And since his mom would be out for the day, Ryuji could take some time off to do what he wanted.

At least, that’s what he was expecting.

After they had left Mementos, Ryuji had been feeling rather feverish. His face was flushed (which his mask thankfully hid from view) and he felt like he was burning up. He didn’t want to worry the others so he didn’t say anything, simply making an excuse about helping his mom with chores as he hastily rushed away after they had completed their task, his legs, even his good leg, wobbling slightly as he walked. When he finally reached his house he rushed into his room, giving a quick greeting to his mom before shutting his room door and collapsing onto his bed, exhaustion taking over. The next morning Ryuji woke up to his nerves on fire and his sweat clinging to the clothes he was still wearing from yesterday. If that wasn’t bad enough, he also discovered that his usual morning wood was practically _aching_ for some reason today. “Ah, shit,” he mumbled, trying not to whimper at the feeling of his cock throbbing. He hastily undid the buttons of his pants only to realize that it wasn’t just his cock that felt touch-starved. Every inch of his skin felt like it was tingling, as if small jolts of electricity were coursing through him, and when he sat up to properly take off his pants he had to bite back another whimper as the fabric of his shirt dragged across his nipples, stiff and aching much like his cock. He took his pants off before tossing his shirt off as well, sweating feverishly and trembling despite the cool, autumn air.

Shit. Ryuji knew that he could be kinda dirty-minded, but this was just ridiculous. He took a bit more care in removing his boxers, finally allowing a small whine to escape as the boxers brushed against his cock, the fabric stained with precum and… holy shit what is that? He stared incredulously at how leaky and flushed his own cock had become, white fluid trickling down the side of the shaft, but what actually astounded him was the feeling of _another_ fluid coming from…

Shaking, Ryuji took his hand and hesitantly placed his fingers against his opening, practically jolting from the bed as he felt his own fingers tracing his rim that felt extra fucking sensitive from the rest of his body.

_What. The. Fuck._

Ryuji withdrew his fingers, bringing them back up and finding them covered in a clear slick. He wanted to cry right there and then.

Ryuji might not have been the smartest, but he _definitely_ knew that was not something that was supposed to come from your asshole. If he dared to even think it, it was almost like a girl’s…

Shit!

What the _fuck_ happened to his body?!

As outraged as he was, he couldn’t think any more in-depth into it because at that moment his cock reminded him of just how _painfully_ aroused he was. He’d figure it out later. He had more pressing matters to deal with first.

Ryuji tentatively wrapped his hand around his member, moaning at how good his own hand felt around his pulsing shaft. He gave his cock a few strokes, biting his lip at how overly sensitive his dick felt as he brought his other hand to his nipple, pinching and twisting the also sensitive nub. It only took a few more strokes before Ryuji pushed himself over the edge, moaning and shaking, cock spurting even more cum that landed on his stomach. Much to his horror, it didn’t seem to alleviate his symptoms at all. He felt better for a few moments, but afterward his fever returned and his cock was still flushed and hard as if he hadn’t just come. Ryuji let out a whine of frustration at how uncomfortable his body felt, achy and needy and begging to be touched all over. As much as it embarrassed him, he decided to switch tactics. He never really felt too comfortable with fingering himself, only experimenting with his entrance occasionally, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Ryuji pushed in two fingers, not bothering to prepare himself since the slick already made him easy to get into. He slowly began pumping his fingers into himself, stroking his inner walls and letting out more whines and whimpers as he managed to brush against that certain spot. He continued to rub himself, jolting his prostate until finally with a high-pitched whimper he came again. To his frustration, he still didn’t feel any better; if anything he felt empty after he took out his fingers, hole twitching as if begging to be filled again. His cock continued to leak, precum dripping sluggishly down onto his pelvis, and his fever felt like it was getting even worse. In his state of desperation, Ryuji considered finding someone to help him. He knew he’d never be able to live it down if anyone saw him like this, but his arousal was driving him to the point of insanity. As he resumed stroking his cock to help himself think better, he thought of who in their right mind would be supportive and understanding of him right now. Who he’d want to fuck him senseless as they drove into him over and over again, a small smirk on their face as they pinned him down, wavy black hair falling into their gray eyes and glasses fogging up from the heat…

Ryuji shuddered as he came again, realizing who he was just thinking of and how seriously messed up his mind was. There was a pink fog clouding his mind, and even though he knew he would have never, ever been crazy or brave enough to do this if he was thinking straight, he reached for his cellphone and made a call.

* * *

 

Akira was irritated.

Well, maybe that wasn’t quite the right word, but either way his patience was worn thin. It must’ve shown on his face, too, because after he went back to Leblanc when they completed the mission, Sojiro commented on his apparent scowl. “That’s quite the nasty look for someone your age. Did you get into any trouble?”

He assured Sojiro that everything was fine before trudging up the stairs to the attic. He slammed his bag on the table.

“Ouch! What’d you do that for?” whined Morgana, head poking out of the bag.

“Sorry, I’ve been kinda out of it lately.” replied Akira, plopping himself down on his bed.

“Maybe you’re just tired then, you should get some sleep!”

“Dumb cat, always telling me to sleep,” muttered Akira.

“Hey! It’s for your own good, and I’m not a cat!” hissed Morgana.

“Right. Sorry, Morgana.”

That night Akira had a dream of hunting a deer in a forest, pouncing on to it before sinking his teeth into its neck, only to realize that it wasn’t a deer, and he wasn’t in a forest. He was on his bed, his animalistic thrusts rocking the bed as the person beneath him writhed and moaned, begging him to go harder, their nails raking across his back as they arched their back up and screamed his name: “Akira, Akira, Akira!” He withdrew his teeth, licking a stripe up their neck over the dark hickey and running a hand through their sweaty blond hair, gazing into brown eyes glimmering with tears as he pulled in for a kiss and…

Akira woke with a start and found, to his mortification, the front of his boxers drying onto his crotch. He grabbed his pants and put them on as fast as he could while Morgana began to stir.

“Mmm…morning already? What’s wrong Joker?”

“Sorry Morgana, but I have to go somewhere now. You can sleep in a little longer.”

“Alright, fine by me.” Morgana yawned before falling back asleep.

Akira put his shirt on before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door of the café into the cold morning air. He needed some time to himself before he could talk to anyone else.

At least, that was what he was planning until his cellphone rang.

When he saw that it was Ryuji, Akira hesitated for a moment, remnants of his dream rushing back into his mind, but picked up the call in the end.

“H-hey…um… Akira. Sorry to bother you this early but, a _-ah_ , please… could you come over r-right, _mmmm_ , now?” Ryuji’s voice was strained, as if it pained him to speak. Worry immediately shot through Akira.

“Alright, I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

* * *

 

Akira was completely taken aback when he saw the state Ryuji was in, but as guilty as he felt he wouldn’t say it was an unwelcomed surprise.

Ryuji peeked through the crack of the door, almost shyly, before slowly opening the door wider and practically pulling Akira in, slamming the door shut after him. Akira could only gape at what he saw: Ryuji was completely flushed, his face tinged red, and as he stood there shaking in nothing but his underwear, Akira dared to look down and saw that he was tenting with a damp patch of fabric covering over it and oh _god_ …

Ryuji smelled fucking irresistible.

A fire seemed to light itself in Akira as the scent hit him, and Akira had to restrain himself from jumping on Ryuji and taking him right there.

“A-Akira, s-sorry to call you in right now, but, um… _please_.” Ryuji grabbed his hand again, sending sparks through Akira. “I need you to touch me.” Akira felt like he could die there and everything would be fine.

“What do you mean by ‘touch’, Ryuji?”

“D-damnit, bro, you know exactly what I mean,” whined Ryuji, he placed Akira’s hand onto his chest with Akira practically stunned at the feeling of his feverishly warm skin rubbing against him.

“I’ve felt like this since yesterday, d-didn’t want anyone to worry so I went home but everything feels weird now and I c-can’t get rid of it on my own and then I thought of you and-“ Ryuji was babbling now, his heat clearly taking control of his rational thinking as he mindlessly rubbed Akira’s hand over his sternum. He looked like he was about to start bawling any minute now.

“Ryuji,”

“I-I know it’s weird and you’re disgusted but Akira _please-_ ”

“Ryuji!”

Ryuji froze as Akira removed his hand and instead pulled him in closer into an embrace, burying his head into the nook of Ryuji’s neck and relishing the smell as he heard Ryuji let out a small sob.

“It’s fine, Ryuji, I want you too,” he murmured. He hated how creepy it sounded, but Ryuji smelled so damn _good_ , like some exotic spice mixed in with soap and a sweet-scented flower. It’s not like his sense of smell was especially good but he suddenly just felt hyper-aware of everything that was and is Ryuji. Akira new that Ryuji was strong, able to persevere through any challenge corrupt adults threw at him and capable of changing himself for the better, so seeing Ryuji like this, trembling in his arms, moaning out his name, made him want to, just want to…

“Where’s your room Ryuji?”


	2. Even if You Can't Read Other People's Minds, at Least Try to Understand Them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully I was able to finish this earlier than I expected! Thank you guys so much for your support on the first chapter, knowing that there are people out there who liked it makes me super happy! Without further ado, here's the second one! Hope you guys enjoy it!

If Ryuji were to describe what he imagined his first kiss would be like, he’d say that he was expecting it to be gentle and wholesome with someone he deeply loved, preferably a certain glasses-wearing, wavy-haired individual (although he’d never admit to this part out loud). Now though, as he and Akira made their way down the hall and staggered into his room, collapsing onto the bed with Akira pushing his back against the mattress before pressing their lips against each other’s in a sloppy kiss, Ryuji realized that his first kiss _and_ his first time were going to turn out much more differently than he had envisioned, and he definitely couldn’t care less. As long as it was with Akira, Ryuji had no regrets at all about what was going to occur.

Ryuji let out a content moan at the feeling of Akira’s tongue moving roughly against his, lips crushed together hard enough to risk bruising while any ideas about chastity were thrown completely out the window. Not like they had a place anywhere to begin with in his state of overwhelming libido. The two continued their heated frenzy before finally Ryuji managed to pull himself away to speak, a thin trail of spit still connecting his mouth to Akira’s. He grabbed Akira’s shirt, fingers creasing the cotton lining as he tried to practically tear the article of clothing off.

“T-this needs to come off… wanna feel your skin against mine…”

Akira helped Ryuji pull off his shirt and then tossed it onto the floor, his pants and boxers following suit after it.

After Akira was done stripping himself (a vision of Yusuke nodding in approval suddenly flashed through his mind), Akira proceeded to help Ryuji remove his own boxers, a small shudder running through his body as heard the blonde whine at his touch. He slipped the piece of clothing off and tossed it aside as well, staring almost in awe at how leaky and hard Ryuji’s cock was, precum trickling down and pooling between his thighs. _It’s been like this the whole time?_

Akira gulped at the sight, suddenly unsure of what to do. Sure some occasional flirts back at his home town gave him a decent idea of how to please someone else, but he never actually went all the way with another person, and with Ryuji he wasn’t even sure yet what his boundaries were or what he’d be willing to handle.

“Ryuji, so, uh, are you find with me just doing… whatever?”

“You moron, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Anything’s fine just touch me _please_.” whined Ryuji, bucking his hips forward in need; Akira tried really hard not to focus on how the blonde’s cock swayed slightly in the air from the motion.

“So does that mean..?”

“I-if you’re asking about the… other thing i-it’s fine too. It’s fucking embarrassing but I already have something to help you with it, too.”

Ryuji parted his legs, timidly as if he was scared of what Akira might think, and revealed the clear fluid dribbling from his entrance. Akira’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

“S-so stop waiting and just do something already bro! H-hurry up and fuck me!”

 _Fuck me_ … when Ryuji said that Akira instantly felt the few remaining chains of self-restraint he had snap. He leaned forward and nipped at Ryuji’s neck, causing the other boy to cry out as Akira lightly sank his teeth into the soft skin much like he did in his dream, except this was so much better than the dream because the blonde gripping onto his shoulders, squirming and sobbing beneath him was completely real. He grasped Ryuji’s cock in his hand, earning himself a high-pitched whimper from the blonde followed by a delicious moan when he pumped the shaft, nibbling more dark marks on the sensitive skin of Ryuji’s neck and collarbone as he did so.

Akira left a final mark before trailing down to the blonde’s chest. He lapped at one of Ryuji’s nipples before taking it into his mouth, sucking at the sensitive nub as Ryuji sobbed at the added stimulation. It only took a few more strokes before Ryuji released into his hand with a distressed moan, the warm fluid dripping out onto the bed sheets and startling Akira at how sudden it was.

“That was kinda…”

“S-shut up! It’s been like that but for some reason it’s still not enough!”

Sure enough, the blonde’s cock was still hard and raring to go, and Akira felt his own aching cock twitch as he began to think of what it would take to satisfy Ryuji’s needs.

“Alright, if that’s the case, then,” without warning, Akira shoved two fingers into Ryuji’s entrance, causing a loud cry to escape him when Akira curled his fingers against his inner walls, tears gathering in his eyes at the sudden stimulation.

“We just need to make it so that it’s enough.”

He pushed his fingers in and out, searching for that certain spot until a particularly loud sob and the grip on his shoulders tightening told him that he found it. Akira continuously brushed his fingers against it and gauged for Ryuji’s reaction, completely entranced at how far gone in pleasure his best friend looked with tears threatening to spill over his flushed face and a small trace of drool trailing its way down his chin from his lips that were swollen from kissing. It didn’t take long before he came again with a whimper.

Akira removed his fingers that were now coated in slick and aligned himself with Ryuji’s opening, gently nudging his cock against the rim. He dragged his tongue against the shell of the other boy’s ear. “I’m going to put it in,” he murmured.

He pushed in, pinning Ryuji’s arms down as the blonde beneath him writhed and gasped, back arching off the mattress as tears streamed down his face.

“Ah, _ahhhh_! Akira!”

When he was all the way in he gritted his teeth for a few moments and forced himself to stay still in order to give Ryuji time to adjust; god it felt even better than he had imagined, tight and warm and just absolutely perfect; it was like some sort of blessing that he could share his first with Ryuji. Finally, Ryuji gave him a shaky nod of confirmation, and Akira let himself loose.

He didn’t bother with being gentle; it wouldn’t give them the satisfaction that both of them desperately needed. He grasped onto Ryuji’s hips for better leverage, thrusting in at a brutal pace against the other’s prostate that caused the mattress below to creak and groan. Meanwhile Ryuji’s now-freed hands were holding onto his back for dear life, and he sobbed loudly until Akira muffled his cries with another kiss; his tears had mingled in with his sweat to form a small wet patch on the bed sheets that matched the one left by his dripping cock. They switched between kissing and gasping for air, and during the times their lips broke apart Akira could barely register what they were saying to each other:

“Akira, _a-ah, fuck_! It feels so good please don’t stop!”  
“Ngh, you’re so good to me Ryuji!”

_Please keep going don’t stop you feel so good I want you so much I need you I love you I love you I love you_

Akira removed one hand to stroke the other boy’s cock, and Ryuji nearly screamed when another orgasm overwhelmed him, cock twitching and spurting cum that splashed onto Akira’s stomach, and as Akira pounded into the blonde he could feel himself nearing closer and closer to the edge. A few more series of rough thrusts and Ryuji moaning his name and Akira was gone, white sparks bursting in his vision as he released into Ryuji, shaking and moaning through the waves of hot pleasure that wracked his body. The feeling of Akira releasing into him also managed to push Ryuji over the edge again with him, mewling, and after the remaining jolts of pleasure crashed over him, Akira collapsed on top of Ryuji in exhaustion, head pressed against the other boy’s chest.

They laid there, listening to each other’s breathing gradually slow down until Akira spoke:

“I’m guessing you’re feeling a lot better now?”

“Well, my fever’s gone and my body doesn’t feel weird anymore, so yeah, I guess.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Akira…”

“What’s up?”

“You know you can… take it out now right?”

When Akira didn’t respond, Ryuji glanced down to see his black hair hiding his face from view.

“Akira?”

“I… I can’t,”

“What? What do you mean you can’t?!”       

“… I’m… stuck,”

“You’re stuck?! Dude, quit playing around and take it out already!”

“W-wait! Please don’t move, you might break it!”

“Holy shit! You aren’t kidding are you?! How the fuck is it stuck!”

“Don’t ask me! I can’t even budge an inch right now!”

“…”

“... I swear that wasn’t meant to be a dick joke.”

* * *

 

About fifteen minutes later and Akira managed to get himself unstuck naturally. The two sat there on the bed, both facing towards the wall as they avoided looking each other in the eye. Finally, Ryuji managed to break the ice:

“So, um, hey man…”

“Yeah?”

“About earlier…”

“I swear I don’t know how it got jammed like that. I’m really sorry.”

“Christ, bro, not that! I already said it was fine! It’s just, um, when we were kind of talking,”

“Hm?”

“Did you… did you mean the stuff you said?”

“Said about what?”

“Well, I mean, you said some stuff about how,” he took a deep breath. “You loved me?”

Akira turned his head, gray eyes now staring into brown ones filled with uncertainty.

“Did _you_ mean it Ryuji?”

He could feel his heart swelling out of his chest. He scooted closer towards Akira, hesitated, and then cautiously placed his hand on top of Akira’s.

“Yeah, I really did.”

Akira didn’t respond, and Ryuji sat there feeling more and more anxious at how he might’ve messed up and upset him when he heard Akira snicker; Akira continued to snicker, a grin breaking onto his face, and then broke into a laughing fit, completely confusing the hell out of Ryuji.

“W-what? What’s so funny?”

“Sorry, it’s nothing, it’s just that I feel so relieved now.” Akira stopped laughing, the smile still on his face as he slipped his hand out from under Ryuji’s and instead entwined his fingers with the blonde’s.

“I also meant it Ryuji, I really did.”

Ryuji gaped at him, processing the words, and then broke into a chuckle himself. “What the hell? We were worked up over nothing then!” he laughed a little longer, grasping Akira’s hand in his own a bit more firmly as he felt a massive weight lift off his heart; the person he was in love with actually loved him back! “But for real, we should get cleaned up then; it reeks of sweat in here!”  
“I actually thought you smelled really nice.”

“Jeez, don’t say something like that so casually!”

“Love you too, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The end of the story! I had a lot of fun writing this; thank you all for the support you gave! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: thank you guys so much for reading to the end of the chapter!! Unfortunately some stuff came up though so the last chapter is going to come out later than I thought it would ;-;  
> I apologise for the inconvenience but hope you're willing to stick around to the end! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
